<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jinx! by Jayden_the_Rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456191">Jinx!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_the_Rat/pseuds/Jayden_the_Rat'>Jayden_the_Rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just fluff, jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_the_Rat/pseuds/Jayden_the_Rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton jinxes Janus. Janus offers an alternate solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Background Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jinx!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off https://limitededitionsanderssidesblog.tumblr.com/post/629183925231763456/fic-prompt-that-im-too-lazy-to-write-but this prompt, credit to this lovely person!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was mad. Again. And it was at Roman. Surprise surprise. </p>
<p>"Virgil, I just want to know what has you so down lately. I can't stand seeing you like this, stormcloud." Roman's voice was desperate. Virgil's face was closed. </p>
<p>"I said I'm fine, Roman." </p>
<p>"Kiddo,” Patton and Janus said in unison, both in a chastising voice.</p>
<p><br/>“Haha! Jinx! You owe me a soda!" </p>
<p>Virgil let out a small laugh at Patton's extatic voice. "You better abide, Jan. Patton takes Jinxes deadly seriously."</p>
<p><br/>"Hot Topic, you can't just change the subject."</p>
<p>Virgil sighed. “Can we take this somewhere more private?” Roman held out a hand and Virgil took it. They sunk out of the kitchen together to god knows where. </p>
<p>"So, what about that soda, Jan?" Patton turned back to Janus, across the table.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I <em>can definitely</em> provide one Patton," Janus smirked. “But how about I provide a date instead?” </p>
<p>Patton blushed. "Well, um, sure!"</p>
<p>“It’s about time,” Remus stage-whispered to Logan at the counter. With a wave of Janus’s hand, his mouth was sealed shut.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I need to go check on Roman and Virgil,” Patton said. “I’ll meet you here at seven?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That totally does not work for me.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Patton smiled and sank out. <br/><br/></p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Patton asked, bouncing lightly into the kitchen. Janus had texted Patton to dress formal, and Patton had decided to go with a light blue button down and black jeans. It still fit his aesthetic, but he felt severely underdressed when he saw Janus in his yellow button down, black bow tie, and black dress pants.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Janus gave a small smile. “Let’s go.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Patton closed his eyes and reached out both his hands, and Janus took them. They sank out to together and rose up together, and Patton opened his eyes. He almost laughed. They were only a few feet away, in front of the dining table, but the room was transformed into a cheesy Italian restaurant theme. Remus and Roman stood in front of them dressed as waiters, Remus with the menues and Roman with a clearly drawn on mustache. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Patton laughed and allowed Janus to pull out a chair for him. Remus gave them each a menu, and a few minutes later came back to take their drink order. Roman came to take the food order a few minutes after that.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Conversation flowed easily between the two. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“So Janus, why did you call Virgil kiddo earlier?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Janus smiled wistfully. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Growing up as dark sides, none of us had it easy. Everyone handled it differently. Virgil panicked and Remus acted like a child. Because of that, I had to grow up quickly and take on a parental role for the two of them. I call both of them kiddo sometimes out of old habit. Occasionally one of them calls me dad. It’s nice.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Patton smiled back, bright and wide, and Janus wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Later, when Janus walked Patton back to his room and Remus and Logan popped out of nowhere to pull Janus away for ‘couple photoshoot’ (everyone knows Virgil is the best photographer of the group. They definitely only came to try to keep him from kissing Patton goodnight.), he supposed the entire day was pretty much par for the course.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Well, at least something good had come today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>